


A Man to Keep

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Matthew and Gareth's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jedi_penguin

 

 

A man to keep

"Matthew, are you ready?"

The young man turned and faced his friend, a smile on his face. He was so used to wearing this fake smile that he almost didn't know how to act differently anymore. He didn't even quite remember how long it had been since he had first admitted his feelings to himself and when he had put on this mask.

"Let's go."

They walked in silence for some time until Charles coughed, slightly embarrassed. Matthew looked next to him and asked more out of politeness than anything else.

"Are you getting sick?"

Charles stopped and turned to him, making Matthew halt as well.

"I want to talk to you Matthew." He looked down, as if he would find his words there, then faced his friend. "I have the feeling recently that you're upset with me somehow, but I have no idea why. Have I done something wrong?"

Matthew had expected anything but this and the surprise of the matter struck him dumb for a moment. He had no idea that the change in him had been something that his friends had also noticed. He had tried to behave as usual, but apparently hadn't been very successful in the matter. So he put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and smiled genuinely, for the first time in a long while.

"No, I just have been feeling a bit down, that's all. I think I'm somewhat lonely, but there's nothing more to it."

He didn't add that Charlie was the one who could take this feeling away, since he knew that it was a thing that was never going to happen. Charles was way too much into women to ever consider being with a man and even less with someone who had been his friend since high school.

Charles hugged Matthew and chuckled "I'm glad. Well, not that you're lonely of course, but glad that we're OK. You're my best friend, I couldn't bare to not be on the best of terms with you."

They continued walking and met up with some of their friends in front of a classy club, their favourite place for a night out. Fiona put her arm through Matthew's and dragged him inside. He always felt a bit awkward around her. They had only met a few months ago, or rather, Charles had met her and her brother and it had somehow clicked between them, even if their social classes were completely different. They had seen each other nearly every weekend since then.

The evening passed as uneventful as usual, with two exceptions. The first was when two men came in and with their flamboyant behaviour attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the club. When they were installed at the bar and started softly talking to each other and sitting closely together, the remark from a nearby company about gay people made Matthew tense up and realise that no matter how much he would like it, he wouldn't be accepted. He had hoped that his friends would be different but the remark made them all laugh, so he grew more silent as the night passed.

Later, when people started going home and the club was getting emptier by the minute, a young man stepped onto the dance floor. Matthew looked at him briefly and continued to stare in his glass, there was nothing special about him. He was sunken in his thoughts when he heard Fi giggle and make a comment about it "Just look at him."

Matthew looked back up and just stared in awe as the man was dancing as if nothing in the world would harm him and definitely as if nobody was watching. A smile slowly spread on Matthew's face and true amusement shone in his eyes. He didn't stop watching the other man during the time he was dancing and when his friends left, he found an excuse to stay behind. Charles objected but Matthew just looked at him, and said goodbye. Charles would never know this meant more than just a good night for the evening.

When the others were gone and the other man had left the dance floor, Matthew went back to staring in his glass, wondering what he really still was doing here. Never before in his life had he just gone up to a complete stranger and started talking to him, so he didn't see how he would do it now. He was still thinking on the subject when a low voice softly said besides him "Are you alone?"

He looked up and stared right in the face of the man who had been dancing so freely just moments before. Nodding was the only thing he felt sure he could do without making a fool of himself and he saw the other smile and take the seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Gareth, nice to meet you."

Matthew took the hand that was extended to him and noticed with delight that it was warm and the grip was firm.

"I'm Matthew."

Gareth smiled and Matthew felt himself smile back, as if he had no say in it. As he had remarked before, there was nothing very special about Gareth's looks, but something in his eyes was darn attractive. He sniggered inwardly when thinking that if his dance moves were any indications, this might be highly interesting, if perhaps a little dangerous.

***

"You seem happier now."

Matthew swallowed the bite he had just put in his mouth and looked up at Charles.

"What do you mean?"

Charles put down his fork and knife and rested his chin on his folded hands. He looked at his friend pensively for a moment.

"Well, remember when a few weeks ago you said you were lonely? You have changed since then, you seem more lively and more cheerful again."

Matthew nodded and took another bite, thinking about what he would exactly say to that. His friends knew that he had seen Gareth several times now, but none knew the truth. Well, if there was truth to be known, they were just friends, really.

"I think Gareth has something to do with that, am I right?"

Matthew nearly choked on his food and stared at Charles in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have spent a lot of time together and he seems to manage to cheer you up better than I can." He saw that Matthew was about to object but lifted his hand. "No, that's OK, I'm happy that he's become such a good friend to you, really I am. And well, he's ... somewhat strange, but nice."

Matthew hesitated about his reaction, since he could see that Charles was probably somewhat touched, sad, by his new friendship. But then he thought that Charles could never give him what he wanted and that with Gareth maybe he would have a chance at happiness. So he just smiled and let his feelings show.

"Yeah, he's fun to be around, makes one forget about all his worries."

Charles didn't notice the true extent of Matthew's feelings, or didn't want to know. They just agreed on Gareth's joy for life and his capacity to make others feel that same joy and changed the subject. This conversation only reinforced Matthew's determination not to reveal his true feelings or nature to his friends.

***

"Duck la banana!"

Matthew tilted his head and stared at the meal which was shoved under his nose. He wrinkled it and slowly inhaled the scent. Well, it didn't smell all that bad but ... he just had to hear it again.

"How do you call it exactly?"

"Duck la banana."

Gareth sat down opposite Matthew and grinned at him, in the meantime grabbing the plate and starting to carve the bird. Matthew watched him and something started itching inside of him. It must have shown because Gareth lifted his head and looked at him.

"What's wrong? Afraid to taste this? I assure you that it's excellent, you'll see." He went back to the carving and softly muttered. "It's been a while since I prepared this, not everyone gets to eat this, you know."

His voice had grown soft and it only made Matthew more determined to go ahead with the plan which was forming in his head. Gareth might be a terrible dancer, an even worse cook perhaps but he was definitely a man to keep. So before he could change his mind, he leaned across the table, lifted Gareth's head and kissed him. He was over the moon when the other man returned his kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
